


[Podfic] i'll bring the motion

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [55]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, In a sense, M/M, Massage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: A long series of kidnappings and international flights leaves its own special mark on someone. Before the Unknowing, Jon is a mess.Martin helps.(based onthis amazing art by linecrosser)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] i'll bring the motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll bring the motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399499) by [callmearcturus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearcturus/pseuds/callmearcturus). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/ill-bring-the-motion/i%27ll%20bring%20the%20motion.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/ill-bring-the-motion/i%27ll%20bring%20the%20motion.mp3) | 18 MB | 0:25:14  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/ill-bring-the-motion/i%27ll%20bring%20the%20motion.m4b)  
  
| 25 MB | 0:25:14


End file.
